A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is a representative active matrix liquid crystal display. Due to its advantages such as good performance, ability of large-scale production, and high-level of automation, the TFT-LCD has been widely used in various fields such as laptops, video cameras, and digital camera monitors.
To improve the quality of a product, it is necessary to detect various undesirable phenomena of the product in time during the manufacture of the TFT-LCD. Mura (which refers to an uneven display brightness) is one common undesirable phenomenon during a detection of the TFT-LCD. There are two causes for the Mura phenomenon, either caused by an array process or caused by a cell process during the manufacture of the TFT-LCD. Based on different causes for the Mura phenomenon, different operations may be performed on the TFT-LCD with the Mura phenomenon. However, it is difficult to determine the reason causing the Mura phenomenon, hence, it is required to detect a source of the Mura.
A method for detecting the source of the Mura is disclosed in a Chinese Patent Application No. 201010223560.5, titled “THIN FILM TRANSISTOR ARRAY SUBSTRATE AND MANUFACTURE METHOD AND TESTING METHOD THEREOF”. However, in the testing method provided in this application, it is necessary to drill a hole for soldering and the time required for the test is relatively long.